Tangled : Life In The Palace
by lizzie.fanfic
Summary: Life for Eugene and Rapunzle
1. Chapter 1

"Rapunzle woke up early in the morning to get ready for her etiquette classes. But Eugene, well he was still asleep. It had been four months after coming home and he was still sleeping in late.

Rapunzle aproached him softly and whispered, "Come on Eugene you have to wake up or you'll be late for your hunting lessons." She ended with a small smile.

"Do I have to go? I'm so tired and sore after yesterday's lesson." Eugene said rather rudely.

"Yes you have to go, the hunting trip is in a week!", She said very upset.

"Okay, okay but leave me to get ready." He replied with a grumble.

"Fine!", She said, "I was just trying to help!" She then walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Sheesh! What got under her skin?" He said puzzled.

He got up and got ready to go down to breakfast.

"Good morning Eugene", Primrose (Rapunzles mom) said, "we thought you weren't going to join us".

"Oh, well here I am." He said with a funny grin.

Somthing caught his eye and he turned and saw Rapunzle walking to her etiquette classes. He gave her a longing look as she walked on, for they hadn't had the chance to make up.

As their classes ended they ran into each other on their way to supper, as she was about to walk off her called to her and said.

"Rapunzle wait!" He called, reaching out to her with his hand.

"What do you want?" She asked scornfully.

"I just wanted to say sorry for being so rude this morning, I know you were just trying to help." He said and looked down.

"I know and its hard for me because I want to be able to see you before classes but you won't wake up." She said with a sigh and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, I want to be with you too, I'm just so worn out after training and hunting class."

"I know, I should've been more considerate."

She walked up to him and gave him a short kiss on the lips and headed to supper. Eugene smiled, he liked her kisses although he wanted it to be much more.

As he was getting into bed Rapunzle came in and said she couldn't sleep (which was often) so he invited her into bed, so that she could lay on his shoulder like always but instead she kissed him on the lips. It was so passionate and Eugene didnt want her to pull away like usual so he rapped his arms around her.

She started to resist, but so soon let the kiss over take her, Eugene thought it was finally happening when she started to cry. So he let go and she pulled away.

"Are you alright?" He asked knowing that he pushed too far

"I'm fine." She said out of breath

"Lets go to sleep." he said, feeling guilty.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading

Disclaimer: I don't own Rapunzle, Eugene, Primrose, The King, or Pascal

The next morning Eugene woke up beside Rapunzle, seeing her still beside him warmed his heart and made him glad to see that he in fact hadn't pushed too far. Her was head rested on her nimble hands, the rest of her body curled up by his own. She was dressed in a beutiful silk night gown embroidered with purple.

"Rapunzle", he whispered, "It's time to wake up or you'll be late for your etiquette classes."

"Huh, okay I'll get up in a minute." She mumbled sleepily.

"But breakfast is in 14 minutes, and it takes you longer than that to get all your clothes on." He argued

"I know but im so tired, I didn't sleep too well." She replied

"I know but come on." he urged her, "You have to."

She opened one eye and stared at him for a moment. "Okay fine I'll get up." The bed sheets rustled as she got up.

Eugene got up soon after and met up with Rapunzle on the way down. Once they made it to the dinning hall they found that they were too late so they rushed to their lessons.

"Why are you so late?!",Primrose asked worried, "We just about to send out seach parties!"

"I'm so sorry mother, I ac..accidentally slept in late." She stuttered

"Oh, don't be scared."Primrose said gently, "I was just so worried and upset, because I don't want to lose you again... And your never late."

"I know and i'll try not to let it happen again." She said feeling guilty.

Primrose just nodded and hugged her.

Eugenes POV

Eugene was ordered to stay late (which meant hes getting punishment for being late)

"You need a straighter pose if your going to shoot that bow.", Eugenes snotty teacher complained, "You don't want to injure the animal you want to kill it."

"Yes Sir Grumpalot" Eugene muttered sarcastically

"I heard that!" He hissed

Later in the day at tea time Eugene was way ready for a break. Rapunzle on the other hand was enjoying her lessons, mostly because her mother joined her for the day.

"Tea time!" the servant called

"Finally! I thought it was never going to come."Eugene said

"Me too, I could use a nice hot cup of tea!."Rapunzle said happily

"Calm down", Primrose said, "you must act accordingly."

"Yes mother." She looked down slightly embarrassed.

"How were your classes this morning Rapunzle?" Her father asked

"They were fantastic! Especially since mother joined me today."

"Oh dear was that today? I was supposed to accompany Eugenes morning lessons. I suppose I'll just have to attend his afternoon lessons." He said

"That would be great.",Eugene said hoping that his instructor would act decently if the King was there.

"How are your lessons coming along Eugene?" Primrose asked

"They're very exciting and I'm making lots of progress." He lied

"Good, I hope you shoot well cause the trip is in a few days." The King said

Actually I don't think I'll be going on this trip."

"Oh, Rapunzle said the same. Do you two have something planned?" Primrose said

"No I just don't think I'm ready."

"Ahh, I suppose your right." The King answred

There were footsteps thundering loudly outside the doors and a knight came in.

"Your highness?" The knight said

"Yes?" The king replied

"Its storming outside so all lessons are cancled."

"Okay, thank you for notifying me. You may go."

The knight left.

"It looks like I'll just have to accompany another one of your lessons Eugene"

"Would tomorrow's work for you?" Eugene asked

"Yes, I'll be there at dawn" The King said

After tea time was over everyone dispersed.


	3. Chapter 3

On his way up to his room (because classes were canceled) Rapunzle stopped him.

"Eugene we need to talk." She said sounding a little upset,"Last night when we kissed I felt something more and I don't know what but it felt good and I want to feel that way again but first I need to know why I felt it.

"Um, okay well I had a weird feeling too, I know its because we you were feeling passion and excitement." He said not sure how to explain it.

"Oh, well can we do it again?" She asked

"Sure we can even go farther", He said knowing this was his chance"

"What do you mean by we can go farther?" She asked with a puzzled look"

"Come on I'll show you."

He grabbed her hand and drug her up the stairs into his room, he lifted her up and put her on the bed. He got on the bed putting his legs over her body and started to kiss her, he moved his jaw making even more passionate kisses.

Rapunzle thought that it was weird but she started to do it too", Wow she learns fast Eugene thought, "He started to move down her neck, and she moaned which turned Eugene on. He undid her dress and started to suck on her breasts and slightly bite them and pull on them.

"Ohhhhh!" She moaned over and over again then she rolled him over unbuttoning his shirt she gave him kisses all over his chest.

He couldn't resist it any longer he flipped her back over, she gave a little yelp. He pulled her panties off, and started to lick around her clit, he cupped her cheeks. And she started to moan and wouldn't stop, he was just about to undo his pants when she collapsed. So he stroked her hair.

"Are you alright goldie?"

"Mhm" She mumbled biting her lips

"Lets stop for today." He suggested"

Tomorrow they didn't have classes because there was still a storm. But Rapunzle didn't want to do anything but rest until Primrose came in and said that they were going to see a play. And in that instant Rapunzle was up and getting dressed, Eugene was a little less enthusiastic. Decided to stay and rest.

When goldie got back he was asleep so she just got in bed beside him.

The next morning was sunny this was ttheir last day of lessons which made Eugene very happy, and Rapunzle was excited.


End file.
